A Conversation with Nico di Angelo
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Carina is rescued from a flock of harpies. She is taken up on to the Argo II to heal and there she meets her rescuers. But the one Carina is concerned about is the one who carried her aboard the ship. Takes place before Percy and Annabeth are rescued from Tartarus. Nico x OC. I will make more chapters if you ask.
1. Chapter 1

A conversation with Nico di Angelo

I met him while I was trying to fight off some harpies. A flying ship landed near me. I had just enough time to wonder how a ship could fly, when two girls and four boys made their way down. The harpy slashed my cheek. I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Of course we land in a monster hotspot,"a Latino boy with curly black hair said, exaggerated.

I was beginning to black out from the pain. My knees buckled.

"Guys, come on! We need to help her!"one of the girls shouted. I wasn't sure which one.

Just as I was passing out, somebody lifted me up and started carrying me somewhere. But I was already gone. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I rubbed them, trying to get the sleep out. I coughed and looked around. I was in what looked like an infirmary. I hopped off the couch I'd been sleeping on and opened the door.

I think I was on their flying ship.

Had I been kidnapped? What was going on? I made my way to the deck of the ship, where basically everyone was. I froze, not knowing what to say.

"Sleeping Beaty awakes!"the Latino boy cried out with a grin."By the way, I'm Leo."

"Carina,"I mumble."Where am I?"

"On our ship,"said a blonde haired boy."We took you in, because of your injuries. I'm Jason and this is Piper."

He gestured to a girl with choppy brown hair. A caramel skin colored girl with cinnamon hair stepped up.

"I'm Hazel and this is Frank,"she said gesturing to a tall boy who looked Asian."Nico is the one who rescued you. He carried you back to the ship."

"Nico?"I asked.

Hazel nodded and pointed to wear he was keeping a lookout. He was pale but wore black clothes.

"I'll have to thank him,"I murmured. I started feeling dizzy again and sat down."How long have I been out?"

"Three days,"Jason said.

"Do you have any food?"I asked, my stomach grumbling.

Piper nodded, taking a cornucopia off of her back. As soon as she pointed it in my direction, food shot at me. I was so surprised I fell backwards. Piper tried apologizing, but I wouldn't hear it. I was too busy stuffing my face.

"Is everyone here half bloods?"I asked, skeptical to share my secret.

They all nodded in unison.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite,"Piper offered.

"Hephaestus is my dad,"Leo added.

"Son of Jupiter,"Jason said."I'm Roman."

"Me too,"Hazel said."I'm actually Nico's sister. Pluto is my dad and his dad is Hades."

"Mars,"Frank grunted.

"Well, in that case... I guess I should tell you that I'm a daughter of Demeter,"I said.

"Cool,"Leo said."So, you can make, like, super plants and stuff?"

I grinned."Well, usually. But lately..."

I stared at my scarred hands. The group fell silent, as if understanding, and I had a feeling they did. They didn't pry, which I was grateful for. After they resumed whatever it was they were doing before, I explored the ship a little bit. Leo told me that he built this ship. Now, seeing all the magic on the ship, I almost can't believe it. Then again, I've never met another demigod before. I looked up at the crow's nest, where Nico was still keeping watch. I started to climb the ladder, sandwich in hand.

"What are you doing up here?"he asked, showing no emotion.

"I came to say thank you,"I said. I offered him the sandwich."So, thank you."

Nico started to reject the sandwich, but I pushed on.

"Aw, come on,"I said."You don't even have to eat all of it. We can split it since it's my favorite. PB and J."

This time Nico stared at the sandwich for a little while, then took half.

"Thanks,"he said. I grinned.

"You're welcome. My name's Carina, by the way."

I started nibbling on my half of the sandwich.

"Nico."

"Huh?"I asked.

"My name's Nico,"he said.

"Nico,"I repeated."That's a nice name."

I didn't mention that I already knew his name. I leaned back and closed my eyes, relaxing.

"So, what were you doing back there? Fighting off harpies, I mean,"Nico asked.

I smiled, eyes still closed.

"Well, it wasn't too long ago that Demeter claimed me. So, I'm still all new at this. My dad and brothers and sister actually live here,"I explained.

"Europe is supposed to be the most dangerous place for demigods,"Nico said, looking at me curiously.

"Well, that explains a lot,"I sigh.

"You said you had siblings?"he asked again.

"Yeah. They're mortals, though. My dad married a nice woman and they own a farm,"I said, opening my eyes."What about you?"

Nico cleared his throat and I could tell that I'd hit a rough spot.

"Yeah,"he said, shortly."I've got a couple of sisters. No parents. Well, except for Hades."

I didn't press any further. I simply smiled, leaned back, and looked at the sky.

"I think I know why you come up here,"I said, breathing in the air.

"Why's that?"Nico asked, looking suspicious.

"It's so beautiful up here,"I said."With the fresh air and wind just working it's way through your hair. It's quiet. Almost like a getaway from reality. So peaceful."

Nico was silent for awhile.

"That's actually the first time that I've looked at it like that,"he quietly admitted.

I smiled at him and took his hand, pleased when he didn't pull away.

"And that's completely okay."

Then, I leaned back again, closing my eyes, smile still on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

A Conversation with Nico di Angelo 2

When I woke up, there was a thick blanket around me. The wind was absolutely chilling. I shivered and pulled the blanket closer.

"Thought you might be cold,"Nico said, startling me.

"Hey,"I croaked.

Nico frowned as he took out a thermos.

"You've been up here too long,"he said, pouring hot chocolate."You're starting to get a cold."

Nico handed the steaming cup to me, which I gratefully took. I took a long sip of the rich drink.

"Nonsense,"I said, grateful my voice sounded a little better this time."I'm just waking up is all. By the way if you keep these shenanigans up I'll always have to keep thanking you."

He frowned."What shenanigans?"

"Oh, I guess somebody else brought the blanket and hot chocolate, then?"I ventured.

Nico stared at the wooden floor for a moment."Oh."

I smiled.

"Aren't you cold?"I asked him, then gestured toward the hot chocolate."Don't you want any?"

He shook his head, making his hair fall in his eyes.

"I have my jacket,"he said.

"And you're sure that's warm enough?"I hedged, glancing at his aviator jacket.

Nico glanced at me.

"Alright, alright,"I said, giving in."But I really hope you don't expect me to finish all of this hot chocolate by myself. You're gonna have to help me."

Nico sighed and shook his head. Underneath his shaggy hair, though, I could see him smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Conversation With Nico di Angelo 3**

I stormed into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind me. I scowled angrily, but more than that, there were hot, angry tears streaming down my face. Everyone on deck was shocked to see me like this. But I didn't have a cabin. I didn't have a place to go. Anywhere.

"What's wrong?"Leo asked, wide-eyed.

I shook my head, tears still streaming.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just take me far away. After all, it's not like I have a place to go!"I shouted into the sky.

I turned and ran, leaving the stunned demigods behind me. Eventually, I found my way to the stables. I sat down in an empty stall and cried. I should've seen it coming. I heard footsteps and peeked through my fingers. I saw black boots in front of me. I looked up.

"Hey, Nico,"I sniffled.

"I know that I'm probably not qualified to ask you this,"he said."but what's wrong?"

I sighed as he sat down beside me.

"It's my family,"I said."I sent them an Iris-message. They don't want me back. They saw how good it was without all the monsters. They said 'maybe it'd be best if you went with your new friends for awhile. Kind of like a vacation!' Don't they understand that I need them?!"

I pounded my fist into the wall and sank down to my knees to start sobbing again. Surprisingly, I felt Nico's hard, ropy arms around me. I took my hands away from my eyes and hugged him back, tighter.

"Don't worry about it. Demigod families are always messed up,"Nico said.

"It's not fair,"I whispered.

"It's never fair,"Nico looked at me, sadly, and I briefly wondered what his situation had been.

I sighed."Thanks. For trying to help me."

Nico shrugged.

"You helped me. I didn't even know that I needed the help until I got it,"he said.

I looked at him, shocked.

"I helped you?"

"By... Talking to me. This may surprise you, but I'm not an approachable person,"Nico teased.

I cracked a smile.

"Aw, come on," I said. "I thought you were cute. Still do, actually."

I blushed. Why had I admitted that? Nobody admits who they think is cute to the person that is cute.

"Nah, I'm definitely not cute," Nico said, giving me a raised eyebrow look.

I stood up for myself a little bit.

"You totally are," I said. "Any girl could be crushing on you right now and you'd never know it. You've got long, shaggy black hair and chocolate brown eyes that look right into your soul. You're pale with freckles and skinny. Nico, you are officially deemed cute."

Nico groaned and I laughed. After a long silence, he spoke.

"So, you think I'm cute, huh?" He asked.

"Yup. And there's absolutely nothing you can do to take my own personal opinion away from me," I said, twisting my fingers together.

"Well, I can certainly do something about it," Nico said. "Although, I have to admit it'll probably just make you like me more, so I probably shouldn't do it."

I looked up, a serious look on my face.

"Do it," I whispered. "Please."

Nico brushed my long hair back and when he did so his hand stayed rested at the back of my neck. He leaned in closer until his nose skimmed my cheek.

"You don't even know me, Carina," Nico whispered. "You don't even know what I've been through."

I looked Nico right in the eye, so we were touching noses.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "The more I get to know you, the more I'm going to accept you."

And then, fireworks went off in my head. Nico's lips were pressed against mine. I felt my fingers tangle themselves in his hair and pull him closer to me. Then, I heard a whistle and a bright light. Our kiss ended and I looked in the doorway. It was Leo, with a smug smile on his face. I looked at Nico. He was glaring.

"Get out of here, Valdez," Nico's voice sounded murderous.

"Okay, okay," Leo said. "I was just coming in here to make some upgrades, but I guess they can wait."

Leo left and I turned to Nico.

"Upgrades for the stables?" I asked.

"Um, yeah," Nico said. "Leo's a real mechanic. Real dead too if he doesn't get out of here. Anyway, everything has to be mechanical."

I tried to ignore the footsteps I heard.

"It sure makes for an interesting ship," I said, leaning my head against Nico's shoulder. "So, Nico, you claimed I didn't know you and you are absolutely right. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Nico ducked his head.

"I'm Italian," he muttered.

"No wonder you're so cute," I teased. "I have a thing for Italians, you know. Go on."

"I, um, had a sister named Bianca. She was the same as me. She's dead now."

"How did she d-" Nico's finger was at my lips before I could ask the question.

"You see, Carina," Nico said. "I'm very old. My mother died of a monster attack and my father moved Bianca and I to the Lotus Casino for seventy years. My sister joined the Hunters of Artemis and died on her first quest. I never fit in anywhere. Not Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. I showed up when I was needed. I helped in the Battle of Manhattan. But now Gaea is waking. I've been through Tartarus, Carina. I've seen what's beyond the Underworld. I barely survived. I had to go in a death trance. My other sister, Hazel, is Roman. She found me. She can control the Mist. I brought her back from the dead."

I was silent as I took all of this in.

"So, you're helping save the world, huh?" I asked.

Nico sighed, as if exasperated.

"Yes, but I'm a child of Hades! I can raise skeletons and talk to the dead! Doesn't that scare you?!" Nico half shouted at me.

"No. Not really," I said, calmly. "I've seen stranger things."

Nico looked at me confused.

"Like what?" He asked in a more even tone.

"Cotton candy being an ice cream flavor," I said. "People loving Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. Hot pockets not making any more than a couple of flavors and people still buying them. Strange things."

Nico shook his head, smiling.

"So, this girl is not fazed by harpies and children of Hades and flying ships?" Nico asked.

"Nah," I said. "I have officially decided to roll with it. Take whatever life gives and I figure I'll be okay somehow."

"Carina, you are amazing," Nico said.

"So are you, too, don't forget," I added. "I do happen to have a pretty big crush on you, Nico. Fighting monsters and going through Tartarus. That's amazing."

I kissed his cheek and stood up to leave because, well, I just admitted I had a crush on him. But Nico caught my hand, stopping me.

"Wait!" He cried, sounding broken. "Please don't leave. I, um, I like you, too."

I sat back down, looking at Nico with curious eyes. Finally, I smiled and he smiled, too. I sighed, relaxing a little.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, it's okay to do something before I do," I joked.

"I'll just have to beat you to it," Nico said, grinning.

"Good luck," I murmured.

Then, he kissed me. And I kissed him. Right on the lips. And nobody was there to see.

**A/N Hey, guys! Happy New Year! Thank you so much for requesting a new chapter! I finally got it up for you. I hope you like it! Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Conversation With Nico di Angelo 4

"You know before, when you felt like you didn't have any place to go?" Nico asked me.

I nodded.

"I'll tell you a secret. I don't have a room on this ship," he said. "I'm only meant to carry the Athena Parthenos back safely. The seven rooms are for the seven demigods of the quest. That's really why I spent so much time keeping a look out."

"Maybe I can join you up there," I said, fiddling with my hands.

All of a sudden, I couldn't fiddle anymore. Nico had grabbed my hand.

"I'd like that," he said.

I grinned.

"We could play some sort of game or-"

"Mythomagic!" Nico interrupted me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Mythomagic," Nico said again. "I'll teach you. It's a card game."

"Okay," I said, a little nervously.

Nico was patient with me. And eventually I got the hang of it. We laughed at each other's mistakes, which rarely happened now. When it was time to sleep, Nico brought up a couple of blankets for us to share. At first, I wasn't really sure how to sleep, but then Nico wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head down against his shoulder.

"Go to sleep," he said. "I'll take first watch."

"Okay," I said, yawning. "But you gotta promise to wake me up. Okay?"

"Yes, Carina," Nico said, sighing.

"Okay," I said, already drifting away.

**A/N Sorry this isn't longer. Also thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so!**


End file.
